await
by sabun cair
Summary: SasuHina; AU—Hinata sepanjang hari berharap matahari segera terbit. #SasuHinaBimonthly #wish


**Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto. No commercial profit taken.

**Warning **AU, probably OOC, cliché. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

**Submitted to **meramaikan **SasuHina Bimonthly Event**. Prompt yang digunakan adalah **wish**

**a/n **written while listening to **missing you**'s **2ne1**.

* * *

**await**

by datlostpanda

* * *

Hinata sepanjang hari berharap matahari segera terbit, tapi benda angkasa itu tetap bergerak sambil mempertahankan lajunya yang lambat, dan hal ini begitu menyiksanya kini.

Malam yang ia habiskan dengan duduk di kursi besuk rumah sakit berlangsung seperti berbulan-bulan, terasa begitu panjang akibat keheningan yang meraja terlalu lama. Suasana di kamar itu hanya diisi bunyi _biip biip _dari mesin pendeteksi detak jantung yang kabel-kabelnya menempel pada sesosok tubuh. Juga bunyi samar tarikan napas—milik suaminya tersayang, Sasuke. Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun-nya yang belum juga sadar pasca kolaps tadi siang.

Hinata memegangi tangan Sasuke yang bebas dari infus. Jemari lentik itu menyusur di sepanjang jari-jari milik Sasuke yang lebih besar, berjalan pelan sekali. Seolah-olah sedang memeriksa jaringan halus pada sela jari tangan, ruas jempol, tendon, hingga ke pergelangan tangan.

Hangat, wanita itu berkata dalam hati. Sasuke-nya masih hangat—meski dalam diam seperti ini. Pria itu hangat, tapi tidak menyilaukan. Hinata selalu menyukainya. Seulas senyum lemah terukir tanpa pernah Hinata rencanakan.

Jika saja mata Sasuke sedang terbuka, dan bukannya tidur di bangsal rumah sakit yang dingin bersama selang-selang kesehatan yang mencoba menopang hidupnya, Hinata yakin pria itu sudah balik meraih tangannya, untuk kemudian dia genggam. Tidak terlalu erat, tapi juga tidak terlalu longgar. Sebuah kondisi di mana Hinata menemukan alasan untuk selalu merasa nyaman tiap lelaki itu mengulurkan tangan.

Jemari mereka berdua—Sasuke dan Hinata— kemudian akan saling bergerak, mengisi sela-sela, membagi kehangatan di malam musim dingin yang suhunya bisa terjun ke nol derajat.

Selama itu, Sasuke tidak akan mengatakan apa pun dan Hinata juga tidak akan menyuruhnya bersuara. Karena, Hinata paham satu hal; bahwa Sasuke bukanlah orang yang menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu untuk bicara. Ia akan bicara, jika memang ada sesuatu yang perlu disampaikan. Selama dia bungkam, maka Hinata paham bahwa Sasuke memang sedang tak punya apa pun untuk dikatakan.

Berbanding terbalik dengan kebanyakan orang, afeksi Sasuke bukannya bisa dilihat secara kasatmata. Karena pria itu seperti musim dingin yang berkabut dan warnanya didominasi oleh abu-abu.

Afeksi Sasuke hadir dengan implisitas tinggi. Mungkin salah satu bentuknya adalah pada cara dia yang diam-diam selalu meluangkan waktu untuk menoleh, mengarahkan atensi ke Hinata. Mungkin juga berupa sentuhan-sentuhan kecil pada telapak tangan Hinata. Atau, bisa juga dengan kecupan singkat di pelipis, bersamaan dengan bisikan kecil di telinga yang rutin diberikan setiap pagi sebelum berangkat ke kantor; _aku cinta padamu._

(—_aku juga._)

Yang mana pun, bagi Hinata, terasa sama. Sama-sama berharga, sama-sama tak tergantikan.

Maka, di tengah keheningan kamar rawat, Hinata mengangkat pelan-pelan tangan Sasuke. Pelan-pelan dan hati-hati, ia bawa ke pipi.

Tangan Hinata gemetar akibat isak, sementara bibir kecilnya merangkai kalimat. Menyuruh jantung Sasuke untuk tidak menyerah dan terus berdetak—dengan normal, seperti waktu-waktu sebelumnya. Mengajak pria itu untuk segera bangun agar mereka bisa langsung pergi, jauh-jauh dari rumah sakit yang bau antiseptik.

Karena Hinata merindukan waktu mereka di rumah. Waktu di mana Sasuke akan duduk di sofa, lalu Hinata akan ada di sampingnya, menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Sasuke yang besar dan hangat. Berdua saja dalam keheningan menenangkan. Menunggu salju di luar mencair, hanya untuk segera digantikan rerumputan hijau dan bibit-bibit hortensia mulai tumbuh—pertanda musim semi sudah datang.

Mungkin nanti Hinata juga akan menyiapkan teh dan kue dango sebagai camilan. Kemudian, setelah masa melompat ke waktu makan malam, Hinata akan bangkit ke dapur untuk memasakkan makanan. Mungkin sup untuk menghangatkan badan mereka, tapi mungkin juga ia akan memasak sesuatu yang lain. Setelahnya, mereka akan duduk di meja makan dengan nasi mengepul, menikmati makan malam sambil sesekali bicara akan sesuatu. Lalu mereka akan menyelesaikan makanan mereka. Setelah itu—

Setelah itu—

Satu kristal berkedok air mata terjun bebas dari pelupuk Hinata, menempel sebentar di pipi, lalu menetes di tangan Sasuke. Suaminya masih tidur seperti waktu dia datang ke sini . Dadanya naik-turun, secara teratur mengambil napas. Selang dan kabel menempeli tubuh. Bunyi _biip biip _dari mesin medis membuat Hinata kembali diingatkan pada hasil cek kesehatan Sasuke sore tadi.

"_Cor Pulmonale akut_."

Dunia Hinata seperti berhenti berputar.

"Sepertinya pasien sudah beberapa kali mengalami sesak napas dan detak jantung abnormal, tapi yang bersangkutan tidak sadar dan—"

Hinata memeluk tangan Sasuke makin erat, menjadikannya jangkar agar tetap berada di realita dan bukannya termakan dalam ketakutan. Satu lagi air mata jatuh. Satu lagi di sebelah kanan, dua di sebelah kiri. Mereka keluar dan jatuh terus-menerus.

Wanita itu menangis dalam keheningan. Bibirnya bergerak dan terus menyebutkan sebuah mantra berupa:

"Cepat bangun, Sasuke-kun." _Aku merindukanmu._

* * *

**fin**

* * *

**cor pulmonale: **penyakit jantung paru, di mana aliran darah dari ke paru-paru terhambat

* * *

bukan fluff, yea. tapi saya sisipkan hints yang mengarah pada kedekatan hubungan mereka. wish-nya Hinata saya bikin nggak muluk-muluk: untuk melihat Sasuke sadar lagi dan sehat. #triiing

kritik dan saran yang membangun, amat sangat dinanti.

sign,

datlostpanda


End file.
